villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Caliborn
Not to be confused with his adult version, Lord English Caliborn is a cherub with cherry red blood from a dead session of the game who shares a body with Calliope. He was confirmed to be the young Lord English. Biography Caliborn is the so-called brother of Calliope, with whom he shares body with. He's extremely rude and ornery, the exact opposite of Calliope. It is revealed that he's a Derse dreamer, while his sister is a Prospit dreamer. He keeps calling himself a "Derse guy" when explaining to Dirk why he couldn't kill his sister himself (hence the fact he had to hide Agents to do his dirty work) Later on it is revealed that Caliborn is the Lord of time, this confirming 2 this: 1. He is one of the essential players of his session, the other being his sister as the Muse of Space. 2. Due to his Clas-spect, it is revealed and confirmed that he is the young Lord English. Personality Caliborn's typing is the exact opposite of Calliope's, capitalizing every letter except U's. However, he later changes his color, claiming the trophy of killing his own sister. He is possibly the most rude character in the comic, second, of course, being Karkat. He also seems to be the "most alien" of all of the characters in the comic (let's not forget there are, alone, non parallel universe, over 100). He has a great obsession with playing games, his love for them surpassing the human ability of comprehension for love, as stated by Calliope. Abilities Aside from his time powers which he surely hasn't used yet, he is a "very skilled" artist in development. He is the one and only creator of Homostuck, a mockery of the actual comic. He also seems to be able to break the 4th wall. He feels no remorse what so ever to killing his sister, if that can be called an ability. And he surely doesn't give a damn about his pain. Act 6 Act 2 Caliborn makes his first apperance in Act 6 Act 2. Although his body is not revealed he contacts Dirk Strider under the name UndyingUmbrage. He tells Dirk that The Condesce will try to kill Dirk because Dirk messed with her. While Dirk is fighting The Condensces minions Caliborn goes back in time and tells past Dirk that in the future he will tell him a big plot twist about his sister. Caliborn tells Dirk that in order for him to tell Dirk the plots twist Dirk must send him porography. When Dirk sends Caliborn pornagraphy Caliborn goes back to the present were he tells Dirk that he will not find out the plots twist until another year. Act 6 Act 3 In Act 6 Act 3 Caliborn hires Jack Noir to kill Calliope in her dream so when Calliope goes to sleep she will never wake up again. Caliborn then tells this to Dirk as the big plot twist. Caliborn is then finally reaveled laying on his bed and waking up. Once he wakes up he frees himself from one of the schakels attacthced to his leg. As for the other leg Caliborb bit it off and replaced it with a robot leg instead. In the game he was playing your not supposed to play alone. Since Caliborn breaks that rule the game goes chaotic and destructive. Category:Complete Monster Category:Brother of hero Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Male Villains Category:Webcomic villain Category:Evil Genius Category:Big Bads Category:Time-Travellers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Fighter Category:Staff Wielders Category:Murderer Category:Brutes Category:Con Artists Category:Gunmen Category:Arrogant Villains